


【Sucky/盾冬】花玻璃 C6

by peachubby



Series: 【Stucky/盾冬】花玻璃 [2]
Category: captain America/Marvel movies
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: 完全占有带来的安全感无与伦比，他的一颗心被人牢牢攥紧、占满。隐藏和躲避近一个世纪的爱意被尽数传达，又得到如此强烈的回响，不可否认巴基喜悦得颤抖、几近窒息。





	【Sucky/盾冬】花玻璃 C6

**Author's Note:**

> 束缚/蒙眼/口交

巴基不得不承认，此刻的他迫切的渴望着安全感。

因此他允许自己被吻得将近窒息，允许自己的手有些丢脸地、紧紧地抓着罗杰斯战服上的绑带。

因此他在听到“把罗杰斯绑在自己身边”这个选项的时候，几乎瞬间夺回了他刚才递给罗杰斯的绳子，跪起身来继续那个绝望又热切的吻。

这个吻好像用上了巴基全身的力气，记忆中他从没有这样亲吻过谁。巴基只觉得空气都滚烫起来，烫着他身体的每一处，而跨间的衣物勒得他渐渐勃起的性器同样带着热度在发痛。

两个人的硬物难免碰在一起摩擦，若有若无的快感挑战着罗杰斯的强占欲，他恨不得现在就把巴基压进沙发，像在瓦坎达那样径直操开他。但他既然给出了承诺，就一定会遵守。

于是罗杰斯尽量忽略自己涨硬跳动着的勃起，由着巴基在沙发上跪行着把自己逼到另一边的尽头，动作中扯到大腿后侧的伤口——两天前在战斗中他被海德拉的武器打中，伤口还算是崭新的——这样一扯，血很快就沿着作战服洇到身前。

罗杰斯感觉到自己身上逐渐渗透衣物的一片温热，侧了侧身，摸索着从沙发边的衣帽架上抽过一条领带，蒙上巴基的眼睛。

巴基的手里还拿着绳子，先挡下了领带，“你要做什么？”

“我长得和那个人一模一样，”罗杰斯又侧了侧身，确保沙发能够挡住自己衣服上不断扩大的血迹，“我可不愿意跟你做爱的时候，让你看着他的脸。”

巴基的身体僵住了，他猛地想起罗杰斯当时说过，要巴基心甘情愿成为他的。不同于之前半推半就被罗杰斯含出来或者用手解决，这一次他真的要让罗杰斯操进他的身体里了。

这一恍神的瞬间，罗杰斯已经在巴基脑后绑好了领带，“待会操你的和你想的，”罗杰斯用唇擦着他的耳畔轻轻厮磨，“都只能是我。”

自己的认知和罗杰斯的下流话在巴基的脑内炸响，几乎将他的理智驱逐干净。

被顶进身体的记忆突然活过来，叫嚣着要尽快被复习。完全占有带来的安全感无与伦比，他的一颗心被人牢牢攥紧、占满。隐藏和躲避近一个世纪的爱意被尽数传达，又得到如此强烈的回响，不可否认巴基喜悦得颤抖、几近窒息。

罗杰斯带着安慰回应巴基过于情动的吻，间隙拉过巴基攥着绳子的手，主动把自己的双手背后并尽可能靠近沙发的立柱，示意巴基，“快点，在我对自己的建议后悔之前。”他扬起下巴用唇去触碰蒙着那双绿眼睛的布料。

温热柔软的触感透过领带，短暂地熨过巴基的眼皮，他顺势将下巴抵在罗杰斯肩上，双手从他腰间环向身后，摸索着把对方的手从背后和沙发立柱捆在一起。两人身体触碰的部位所有磨得发起热，房间里只有越来越粗重的喘息声交缠着。

罗杰斯真的被巴基绑住动弹不得，勃起的硬物被紧身的衣物勒得发痛难耐，他挺挺胯，在巴基的同样部位摩擦。

“帮我。”他耍赖磨着巴基的耳畔，明明是请求的话，更像是不容拒绝的命令。巴基摸索到沙发的边缘，在罗杰斯两腿之间的地板上跪好。他伸手寻找罗杰斯裤腰的位置，顺着身侧的膝盖向上摸到大腿根，不多时就挑开了腰带，终于将被束缚的人的性器释放出来。

巴基不太熟练地抚慰着对方的大家伙——他用自己的右手只能堪堪握住灼热的柱身。他有些紧张的舔舔自己的嘴唇，使唇瓣变得湿润一些，然后尽可能小心地收好牙齿。巴基看得见的只有眼前的一片黑暗，因此罗杰斯的阴茎先接触到了他的脸颊，随后才滑进口腔。

纯粹在找寻位置的动作已经让罗杰斯大腿僵直、肌肉紧绷。他沉沉骂着，恨极了时间在此刻过于漫长。罗杰斯向后仰着头，喟叹和咒骂都被拦住，挤压得只剩下喉咙里的低吟，他必须用全部力气去抑制过于高亢的快感。

黑暗中听到罗杰斯喉咙里情动的呻吟，巴基知道自己一定是做对了。曾经被操开过的身体似乎已经认了自己的征服者，对于罗杰斯的撩拨熟稔得很。身体比大脑先一步做出反应，巴基的后穴着急的收缩着，有了渐渐湿润的兆头。

记忆里罗杰斯曾让他在他面扩张，那时候被输入指令的脑袋混沌，只是遵循着快感，怎么能让自己快乐就怎样打开自己，丝毫没有耻意。他记得当时罗杰斯看得呼吸粗重，眼睛发红，没一会就忍不住插进来，还夸他做得好，把自己弄得这么湿。

猛袭来的记忆击中巴基，如今被蒙着眼，羞耻感加了倍，虽然看不见，却想象得到——罗杰斯还会那样眼睛发红地看着自己动作吗？

巴基一只手伸向身后，插进一根手指草草做着扩张，却乖巧地没让罗杰斯的阴茎离开自己的口腔和属于人类的温暖右手。

相反，金属手指进入自己的冰凉触感让他浑身一颤，巴基强忍着不适开始在自己身体里抽插。关节接合处的凸起刮过肠壁，异样感让他全身绷紧，身体被自己的手指撞得向前倾，将罗杰斯含得愈加深了。

第一次被入到喉咙，巴基条件反射地干呕，却被含着的东西堵得死死的，舌尖和嘴唇也不自知的使上劲，整个口腔都紧紧地包裹着粗壮的硬物一阵一阵地收缩。罗杰斯只觉得自己的灵魂快要被这毫无技巧可言的口活吸出来，手指在背后发力互相握住——他不是在挣脱绳子，那对四倍力的超级士兵来说实在是太容易了，他只是在拼命控制自己不要挣断它——巴基刚才多喜欢这么做啊，他不想减少巴基的安全感。

巴基没耐心用上第二根手指给自己扩张，他摸索着重新跪在沙发上，双腿打开撑在罗杰斯身体两边，试图把那根被自己含得更硬更粗的东西吞进去。

“操……”巴基高估了自己身体的容纳度，无论他怎么努力都不能让罗杰斯插入自己，这个过程可实在谈不上愉悦，对罗杰斯而言更是折磨到了顶点。

罗杰斯到底挣脱了绳子，这不能怪他，跨坐在他身前的人不得不需要他的帮助。罗杰斯毫无预兆的把两根手指塞进巴基的嘴里，意识到他挣脱的巴基不安地怔住，想说些什么却被嘴里的手指搅得口齿不清，唾液顺着嘴边滑下来，又被罗杰斯舔着吻干净。

被润滑的两根手指没什么障碍地进入巴基身体，只一下就戳中敏感点，他只能小口小口的喘息，虽然比刚才自己不着门道的瞎搞舒服得多，可罗杰斯轻易挣脱了他绑的绳子让他不安极了，身体也变得僵硬了些。罗杰斯感觉得到，他一边在巴基里面搅动着，一边亲吻的下巴，“嘿……我就在这，别担心，巴克。”

巴基闻言才稍稍允许自己沉进单纯的快感。他的阴茎戳着罗杰斯的腹部，感觉到它足够硬、流出的前液也已经在衣物上洇湿一片，罗杰斯才把手指抽出来，扶着自己刚刚被巴基舔舐得足够湿润的阴茎抵上他的穴口。

被尺寸完全不能同手指相比的东西抵住，巴基还是紧张地抖了起来，他想要一鼓作气坐下去——长痛不如短痛的道理冬日战士比谁都懂，要知道他最恨别人用慢慢的磨人痛感折磨他。

罗杰斯用手抚上他的后背，“巴基……”他安慰道。手掌从脊柱滑到臀缝，手指转着圈按揉着巴基的尾骨帮他放松，“慢慢来，一点一点吞”。

该死的精神控制！巴基在心里咒骂着，快感过于缓慢就成了折磨，何况还夹杂着几分他最讨厌的痛感。他下意识咬住下唇，却不能过于使劲——罗杰斯曾经命令他不能伤害自己，没有任何方式帮助他转移那份痛感，身后那根东西还正在越捅越深。

罗杰斯猜得到巴基的难受，“咬我。”几乎听到这句准许的一瞬间，巴基就毫不犹豫的咬上了罗杰斯的肩头，甚至出了血，同时也被身下的人不再隐忍而一挺胯插进了最深。巴基上下两处都咬着罗杰斯，身体在他怀里颤抖了一会才渐渐适应。

罗杰斯小幅度地抽插，身上的人被颠弄出几声闷闷的低吼。痛之后的快感熟悉至极，巴基很快享受起来，他放开罗杰斯的肩头，腥甜的血味被巴基用一个吻度进对方嘴里，他用力吮着罗杰斯的舌头，吸的他舌根发麻，但巴基给他的一切他都受用极了。

“你受伤了。”巴基吻他的唇角，在被颠弄着操干的间隙突然出声。

“嗯，”罗杰斯没停下动作，试图转移话题，“你咬的。”

“我知道你不想让我看到，可我就是知道。”巴基用额头贴着罗杰斯的，“你跟小时候一样受伤了不愿意给我看见，”他准确地向罗杰斯受伤的地方伸出手，摸到一片血液洇出的湿润，叹了口气，“可也和那时候一样不会藏。”

“还有，你的眼睛看不见，对吗？”


End file.
